villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Pitcher Plant Monster
The Pitcher Plant Monster is a monster who serves as Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim's top servant in his army and a major antagonist in Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle, appearing as the secondary antagonist of the Sengoku Battle Royale half. He was voiced by Hiroyuki Yoshino. History Kamen Rider Wizard: The Promised Place The Pitcher Plant Monster first appeared out of a Crack to consume Kosuke Nitoh before quickly fleeing back into the Crack. Kamen Rider Gaim: Sengoku Battle Royale The Pitcher Plant Monster later emerged from a Crack during a battle between the Armored Riders, and mistaking Mai as the Priestess of Fate, attempted to abduct her. However, Ryugen took notice of the monster shot it in the back, causing it flee back through the Crack. Armored Riders Gaim, Baron and Ryugen pursued in into the World of the Sengoku Period. The Pitcher Planet Monster was later summoned by Bujin Gaim's orders after he defeated Bujin OOO and devoured the Bujin Rider. The Pitcher Plant Monster later devoured Bujin Fourze after he and Bujin Gaim defeated the Rider, then Ryugen after the Armored Rider saved Ieyasu from getting killed, but not before giving Kouta a Suika Lockseed before his consumption, allowing the Armored Rider to use Suika Arms to fight Bujin Gaim and the Monster off long enough for Gaim to run off with Ieyasu in Odama Mode. The Pitcher Plant Monster later appeared out of a special Crack as Kaito was rallying the remaining forces of the defeated Bujin Riders, and grabbed Mai. However, Wizard shot the Pitcher Plant Monster off of Mai and demanded Kosuke back. The Monster attacked Wizard but retreated after Wizard used a Special spell on it. After defeating all of the Bujin Riders and obtaining their powers by devouring them, the Pitcher Plant Monster and Bujin Gaim used their energies onto a sacred tree to allow Bujin Gaim to obtain the "ultimate power", only for the tree to lower into the ground and shift its location to the inside of the castle of the Wizard Army. The Pitcher Plant Monster then assisted Bujin Gaim in his move to capture Mai, who he believed the Priestess of Fate. However, the monster was fought back by Wizard and the Armored Riders. Armored Zangetsu struck the Pitcher Plant Monster in the abdomen several times, freeing Mitsuzane and Kosuke from it. While Bujin Gaim assaulted the Wizard Army Castle to obtain the power of the sacred tree and ascend to godhood, the Pitcher Plant Monster fought the Riders to buy his master time to obtain the ultimate power. It fought Beast, Ryugen, Baron, and Zangetsu, who stayed to attack it while Wizard and Gaim went to confront Bujin Gaim. Bujin Gaim then summoned an army of monsters to assist the Monster, but the Riders all assumed their Legend Rider Arms forms and destroyed the monster army, leaving only the Pitcher Plant Monster left. The Pitcher Plant Monster was then finally killed by the four Riders's Rider Kicks. Navigation Category:Kamen Rider Villains Category:Man-Eaters Category:Right-Hand Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Power Hungry Category:Monsters Category:Homicidal Category:Military Category:Fighters Category:Defilers Category:Kidnapper Category:Crossover Villains Category:Genderless Category:Honorable Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Fanatics Category:Deceased Category:Neutral Evil